


Angel

by Dracothelizard



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar contemplates his next moves after being picked up by Maya and Alejandro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

Her angel.   
  
That’s what she calls him, and he lets her. Better to let her think he’s the saviour sent to rescue her when it’s obviously the other way around.   
  
He’s not that good at statistics, but he knows that the chances of someone finding him on that deserted road he managed to reach are pretty small, but the chances of someone with an ability who is on their way to New York and to Suresh are so tiny there probably isn’t even a word for it. If he were a religious man, he’d chalk it up to divine intervention, but he stopped being religious a long time ago.   
  
When you can do things like see the future and turn into a nuclear bomb at will, the idea of an all-powerful deity becomes a bit ridiculous.   
  
Still, if Maya wants to believe in him, he’s not going to stop her. Her faith is the only thing standing between him and Alejandro kicking him out of the car permanently.   
  
He’ll have to go, obviously. The annoying American was easy enough, but Alejandro seems clever and has been suspicious ever since they met, and the language barrier isn’t really helping.   
  
He looks over at Maya, who is driving whilst also talking animatedly to Alejandro, who doesn’t share her enthusiasm about whatever she’s talking about. She’s got a pretty interesting ability, and he’s wondering if she can learn to control it by herself. He doesn’t want to kill Alejandro before he’s sure, but things don’t always happen the way he wants them, especially not lately.  
  
He hates being normal, hates being Gabriel again, hates being dependent on Suresh for the cure. He’ll make sure Suresh knows it too once he’s back to being Sylar.   
  
And as for the Company who did this to him, well, the answer to that is sitting next to him. He’s not that interested in taking Maya’s power yet, not even after he has his abilities back. She’s useful to him now, a temporary ally, so to speak. It shouldn’t be too much trouble to get the Company to notice her, and from that it’s a short step to having Maya get kidnapped and locked up. He can predict the outcome even without his powers: Maya will kill everyone in the building, and when the time is right, he can come rushing in to save her. Her angel.


End file.
